In For The Night
by Kpenguins48
Summary: Blair falls asleep on the couch and Jo wakes her up in a very special way. PWP


The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement intended.

It was past midnight and Jo was finally unlocking the door to home. She'd been on her feet for over 12 hours after being called in to work unexpectedly. So much for having the day off she thought to herself. Taking off her boots, she walked quietly through the house.

In the den, she found Blair asleep on the couch, snoring softly. The paperwork she'd been reviewing had fallen to the floor and her reading glasses were still on her face. She was curled up like a little girl underneath the brightly colored quilt her favorite aunt made for her and Jo found it endearing. She also knew Blair would be mortified if she knew she snored so Jo decided to keep that little tidbit to herself. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"Blair," she said softly, "go up to bed or your back's gonna hurt tomorrow."

No response. She tapped her again, this time a little harder.

"Princess, wake up."

The response she got this time was "Hummph," and more snoring.

"Oh yeah?" Jo mumbled. "I'll wake you up sweetheart."

She carefully removed Blair's glasses, placing them on the table and moved the quilt out of the way. Underneath was a lacy nightgown in a soft spring green, one of Jo's favorites. Damn, she thought. It took some real restraint on her part not to just attack Blair right there as she looked so ravishing but she wanted to wake her up in a special way.

Leaning over her, Jo lifted Blair's gown and began lightly kissing her stomach, causing her to stir. She kissed and caressed her inner thigh, then Blair's brown eyes opened. She was confused for a second but then recognized Jo's loving touch and moaned contentedly. Jo, having initially been tired upon her arrival home felt Blair's hands stroking her hair and it aroused and renewed her.

Blair raised herself up enough for Jo to pull the nightgown up above her hips and scooted up to give her room to kneel before her spread legs. Blair's breathing deepened as she firmly guided her partner's head down to the lower part of her torso.

"Love me Jo," she murmured.

Jo licked around her navel, causing a pleasant shiver to travel up the blonde's spine. Her head moved lower and she placed soft kisses right along the hairline. Blair felt a throbbing in her center in anticipation of Jo's hot mouth. Jo's lips barely grazed the soft hair and it tickled her nose as she breathed in the scent of Blair's arousal. She ran her hands along the curves of her hips and lightly kissed the soft skin of her stomach once again. Blair moaned and pushed Jo's head down.

"Jo, please," she begged. "I need your tongue."

"Not yet," the tomboy replied as she licked just the area between her womanly lips and the insides of her thighs.

Blair opened her legs further, with a foot on the floor and her other leg across the back of the leather sofa. The sight of her wet curls glistening under the lamp light was wearing away at Jo's resistance and again she fought the urge to dive right in as she wanted to tease her a little more.

Blair had become so wet the moisture began to trickle down from her center and she raised her hips in Jo's direction. Jo could feel the dampness in her own pants as she looked up to see Blair's stomach rise and fall with her breathing. She continued to lick the insides of her thighs and brushed lightly against her nether lips causing Blair to arch her back in frustration.

"Stop teasing me," Blair panted, almost annoyed. "You're driving me nuts."

Jo moved her face away, leisurely moving her hands down her legs to massage the backs of her calves. Blair opened her eyes and raised her head to watch Jo going in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" I'm dying here. Please!"

"Please what Princess?" Jo looked at her with teasing green eyes and a chuckle. "What do ya want?"

Blair gave a fiery look back at her.

"LICK ME!"

Jo snickered. "Well why didn't ya say so?"

She plunged her tongue inside and felt the silky walls twitch and close in it. Blair let out a high-pitched squeal and dug her fingers into Jo's scalp. The brunette's tongue twirled around inside her as she used a hand to flick her throbbing clitoris. Blair had one hand clenched in Jo's dark hair and the other clutching the sofa cushion. The tomboy put two fingers in place of her tongue and pumped rapidly into her partner's wetness. She felt Blair's body stiffen and knew her climax was near. Jo's lips closed around the hardened nub, sucking hungrily and she felt like her hair was being pulled out at the roots as her partner loudly reached orgasm.

Jo slowly moved her hands across her wife's stomach as her breathing returned to normal. Blair smiled up at her, seeing through content, half open eyes.

"Come up here and kiss me babe. I haven't seen you all day."

Jo stood up and leaned over her for a passionate kiss. As their tongues moved together, Blair could taste herself which made her yearn for the taste of her wife's sweetness. She pushed the brunette's hair back from her face and gently touched her cheek.

"Hmmm... I should fall asleep on the sofa more often," Blair drawled.

"Yeah I think you should. It was fun wakin' you up." Jo grinned from ear to ear. "I'm goin' upstairs. Come join me in the shower."

Upstairs in the master suite Blair removed her nightgown in one motion. Jo felt most of the blood in her body traveling south at the sight of Blair's naked body and the desire she saw in her smoky eyes. She raised her arms and Blair pulled off her rugby shirt, addressing Jo's neck with small nibbles as she reached around to unhook her bra. Jo's nipples were pulsing as she pressed against Blair in a tight embrace. They rubbed their breasts together, moaning at the sensation of each other's arousal.

The dark haired woman's black jeans fell to her ankles and they both laughed when she struggled to kick them off.

"Good lord Jo," Blair tried to hold back more laughter. "Am I going to have to finish undressing you?"

"Well it's not like ya haven't done it before, wiseass," Jo quipped.

Blair's laughter burst out as Jo finally untangled herself from her pants and nearly fell in the process.

"That's what I get for trying to take my clothes off in a hurry."

"Well I'm glad that's over," Blair jested. I didn't feel like spending all evening in the emergency room."

Jo rolled her eyes and smiled. Suddenly Blair grabbed her, kissing her with intense wanting. Jo finally had to break away to catch her breath which came in gulps.

"The only reason I'll need the ER tonight honey is if I become dehydrated."

Taking Blair's hand and holding it against her wetness, her smoldering green eyes stared intently into hers.

"Oh my god baby, you're so wet," Blair murmured low.

She moved her fingers slowly over Jo's slick womanhood and lightly bit her earlobe. Jo groaned and her juices increased with her spouse's every touch. Blair put her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers clean.

"Oh Joey, I love the way you taste," she said with fire in her breath.

She dipped back into the wetness then spread it over her partner's rock hard nipples and and sucked them greedily. Jo arched her back in pleasure and held her breath.

They tumbled onto the bed, rolling around, trying to feel as much of each other's bodies as possible. Hands traveled over soft skin and they kissed with increased fervor. Blair nibbled on Jo's chin and the tender skin behind her ears, touching her body and her soul as she gently made love to her. She pulled Jo on top and sighed when she felt her weight settling against her. Blair reached up and put her hands behind Jo's neck to bring her closer and their eyes locked once again. Jo's wavy hair was soft and dark as it hung down to frame her face. As Blair put her fingers through it, she realized Jo had never been lovelier then she was right at that moment. Jo nuzzled into her neck and they each felt desire overtaking them.

Blair felt warm wetness against her thigh while Jo straddled her and pushed her knee tightly against her center. She breathed in Jo's ear.

"Baby, you are going to come so hard. Get ready."

A groan came from deep within Jo's chest as her partner's fingers entered her. Jo's hips moved in a sensual rhythm and Blair inserted a third finger easily. Her hand was covered in Jo's nectar as she heard her breathing become ragged. The tomboy pressed her knee further between Blair's legs and Blair felt herself near the edge. As Jo continued to ride her hand, Blair bent her fingers upward, hitting the trigger that sent her over. Jo cried out and growled as spasms took over her body. The sound of her wife's release made Blair go over the edge as well, joining her in the throes of pleasure.

Jo dropped down onto her partner in exhaustion and rested her head on her chest. Blair gently kissed the top of her head.

Jo's voice was hoarse. "God, I can't move."

"That's just the result I was aiming for. I love being with you like this."

Jo chuckled. "Oh, ya mean half dead?"

"You sure weren't half dead a little while ago when you woke me up Grease Monkey."

Jo looked up at Blair and grinned. "I love you, ya know?"

"Love you more," she answered.

Jo opened her mouth to respond when Blair covered it in a scalding kiss and rolled over, flipping Jo onto her back. Jo squeezed the back of Blair's neck as their hungry tongues devoured each other once again.

Blair pecked and nibbled her way down Jo's sweat slicked body until she reached her mound, kissing it lightly.

Jo gasped. "Blair, you're gonna kill me if ya keep this up."

Blair gave a little snicker and continued kissing the area, inhaling her musky scent. Jo's hands moved through her partner's blonde hair and her breathing quickened as she felt a hot, wet tongue going along the length of her swollen lips. She moaned as the tongue reached her clit. Blair felt Jo clutching at her hair and it deepened her arousal. She took Jo's hardened bud into her mouth and sucked until she reached orgasm and cried out once again. Tears of release streamed from the corners of her eyes. Blair momentarily rested her head on Jo's thigh and darted out her tongue to lick it gently, causing a small shudder to go through the brunette's body.

Blair moved back up the bed into Jo's open arms. They laid there silently holding each other, just listening to one another's breathing when Jo spoke.

"Ya know what Princess? We never made it to the shower."

"We definitely need one now," Blair giggled and continued. "I meant to ask you, do you think some of the tile in the shower needs to be regrouted?"

Jo laughed. "What? You're askin' me that now?"

"Well you just reminded me."

"Yeah, I guess it does," Jo agreed. "Don't bother callin' anyone. It's an easy fix and I'll get to it next weekend."

Blair smiled sweetly. "I love you Jo Polniaczek."

Jo smiled back. "Love you more."

The end.


End file.
